TMS: Exhibition and Revenge
by piano-psychopath18
Summary: Neji is determined to get even after what happened with Tenten that one night, so he concocts a plan. In the process, he finds out that Tenten is even kinkier than he thought! Warning: contains masturbation, toy use, Neji x Tenten pairing. If you don't like it, don't read it! Also, this is sort of the sequel to TMS: Voyeurism, so if you haven't read that one, go read it first.


**A/N: Okay, I got this one all typed up so I could post it for you guys on the first of the month! Again, because of the crackdown on stuff that is technically MA, this is less explicit and descriptive than I wanted it to be. I'm sorry if that dissapoints you, but I'm just following the rules. It still contains mature content, and if you are offended by this I encourage you to leave now. This is yet another NejixTenten story, if you don't like it, don't stick around to read it.**

_Italicized _**text in this story represents the thoughts of the characters. _Bold and italicized_ text is the note from Neji.**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

"It's only fair, Tenten." Neji stood in the corner of Tenten's bedroom, smirking.

Only a few weeks ago, Tenten had voyeuristically watched Neji masturbating without his knowledge. Needless to say he was positively furious and mortified when she told him the next morning, especially because he knew she would use it as blackmail if she felt the need. This was going to be his revenge. He always had been fond of the "eye for an eye" policy.

She knew he was right, it was only fair, but she couldn't believe he had managed to talk her into this. Admittedly though, the idea of him watching her excited her much more than it should have. She bit her lip, thinking about just what she could be getting herself into.

"Just pretend I'm not even here."

"That's much harder than you think." Even now she could feel his eyes on her; that disconcerting, pale-eyed gaze that was more stimulating than unnerving at this point. _May as well get on with it_, she thought as she turned and winked at him, "I hope you enjoy this."

She turned away and peeled off her shirt, then slowly unwrapped the bindings on her chest. The muscles in her back rippled and her arms moved gracefully, almost snakelike with the fluidity of their movements. Watching her smooth, purposeful movements, Neji suddenly understood why she hadn't looked away that night.

Her hands brushed over her hips as she shimmied out of her pants, bending at the waist to pull them off her feet. This was entirely unnecessary, but she was intent on giving Neji a bit of a show like the one he had unwittingly provided her with. As she bent over, Neji got a wonderful view of her pastel blue panties. It was an incredibly beautiful sight, to be sure, one that caused the seldom felt stirrings of desire to rise within him.

Briefly he closed his eyes to better quell the desire he had no intention of acting upon. _Well, I already knew Tenten was something of a voyeur, maybe she's an exhibitionist as well. That would certainly explain how easily she agreed to this…_

Opening his eyes again, it seemed to him Tenten was searching for something on her bed. Her body blocked his vision, but he could hear fabric rustling and she was rummaging around behind her pillows. She suddenly gave a satisfied little 'hmph'. Apparently she had found what she was looking for.

There was more rustling as she made herself comfortable on the bed, but Neji was not paying attention to the sounds. No, his attention was focused on the unexpected item in her right hand. It was a vibrator, and the first thing he truly noticed about it was that it was very anatomically correct. Also, it was a rather pretty shade of light blue. He was now paying very, very close attention to her, though he was having trouble fighting back the urge to ask **why **her vibrator matched her panties. The hilarity of this quickly flew from his mind when her nimble fingers flicked a switch and a quiet hum filled the room.

She slid her right hand down her stomach and then pressed it hard against herself between her legs, groaning quietly. Pressing harder, moving her hand in circles she arched her back and curled her toes. This was only for show, and she knew it was working when she heard him fight back a small groan from the corner. Yes, he was definitely enjoying this.

Unbeknownst to him, she was enjoying it as well. Thinking about him watching her sent a thrill down her spine. She was more aroused than she had ever been before in her life.

She ground her hips forward, unable to resist the pleasure, but it soon became clear that this just wouldn't be enough. So she hooked her fingers through the sides of her panties and pulled them down, kicking them across the room.

Instantly her hand began to move, pushing in, pulling out, twisting and angling to hit all the right spots. The entire time she could feel his eyes on her. It delighted her to no end. She felt more sensitive, more aware of what she was doing, and she loved it.

Meanwhile, Neji was struggling with his libido. _I can't lose my cool now! Not now! This plan if far too perfect to ruin!_

Tenten was too preoccupied with her own activity to notice Neji's internal struggle. Every nerve in her body was hyper-sensitive and she knew she was close. At this point, it was all she could think about. Not even the forbidden thrill of being watched could penetrate the blissful haze filling her head.

Her singular goal being release, she did the one thing that was guaranteed to send her over the edge. Neji, who had been paying very close attention, knew this was it. Quickly he slid what he needed out of a pouch he had hidden in his clothes. Tenten, oblivious to all but the pleasure coursing through her, threw back her head and moaned, her free hand clutching tightly at the sheets beneath her. At that moment there was a soft, negligible click, and then everything flashed white. She was lost in pleasure; she didn't care about anything else. There were a few more small clicks, but she did not hear them.

She opened her eyes to see Neji slipping something back inside the folds of his shirt.

"Neji, what was that?" she asked as she flicked the switch and the soft humming stopped.

"I was checking the time," he replied smoothly.

"I have a clock in here, you know."

"I know, but it's a bit hard to see all covered up like that." He motioned toward her bedside table. She turned to look, and sure enough it was covered by a shirt she had tossed aside the day before. "Anyway, I should be going-"

"You're welcome to stay if you want, you don't have to leave," she replied flirtatiously. He smiled ruefully.

"You have no idea how much I'd like to take you up on that, but it's getting late. My uncle will be expecting me home very soon, and he is not someone I am interested in irritating. I'll see you tomorrow, Tenten." He winked as he turned and walked out the door.

"Bye Neji. See you tomorrow." She shivered as she thought of what that wink could have meant.

Outside, Neji smirked as he walked away, knowing that what he had just obtained could definitely trump the blackmail potential of what she had on him.

oOoOoOo

The next morning Tenten found a large envelope tucked between the glass and screen of her window. Inside were several photos and a note. The photos featured her, and were clearly taken yesterday afternoon. The note read:

_**Tenten, I just thought you might like to know…. You look positively obscene.**_

_**You wouldn't want these to get out would you? Didn't think so. I think this evens things out rather nicely. Feel free to destroy these, I have copies.**_

_**Oh, and one last thing. WHY does your vibrator match your panties?!**_

She was furious! She couldn't believe him, or herself! How could she have underestimated him so grievously? She threw the photos to the ground, and they fluttered down in a very unsatisfactory way._ That bastard!_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the love guys! I got so many positive reviews on the last TMS story I posted, so I couldn't wait to post this one for ya! The review button is feeling much less lonely now, but that doesn't mean it doesn't still need love! Go on, give it a click! XD**


End file.
